The Kiss Challenge
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast : Kim Heechul, HanGeng . Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan . Males bikin summary ah . HanGeng menolak cinta Heechul? Heechul menantang HanGeng berciuman? . "Kau menikmatinya kan Heechul ?" bisiknya


**Cast :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Genre : YAOI/Romance == (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN**

**Author : MissChocoball aka it's ME !**

**NC 17 ( FOR SAFE ) no, i think NC 19 #plak**

**dan satu hal lagi, gue gak bakat NC teori maybe kalo praktek gue jagonya #OK ABAIKAN YAH**

**LET'S READ (?)**

#############################################################

** Heechul POV**

"Siwon, mianhae… aku tidak bisa nonton malam ini denganmu, aku ada urusan. Mianhae…jeongmal mianhaeyo," ucapku sesedih mungkin

"Gwenchanayo Heechul….aku mengerti," jawab Siwon

"Jinjja ? gomawo…" balasku sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudah, aku pulang yah, kau yakin tak mau ku antar ?"

"Ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Heechul," Siwon pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku

"Heechul !" seru seseorang mengagetkanku

"Zhou Mi ?"

"Kau pacaran yah dengan Siwon ?" tanyanya sambil mengedipka sebelah matanya

"Aniyo, aku tidak pacaran dengannya, aku hanya main-main saja,"

"Dasar kau !"

"Siwon itu kan ketua OSIS dan juga kapten basket di sekolah, dia terkenal karena ketampanannya, kalau aku digosipkan berpacaran dengannya, aku terima saja, itu juga akan membuatku terkenal, iya kan ?" jelasku

"Percaya diri sekali kau,"

"Tentu saja, aku ini tampan, dan tidak sedikit yang bilang aku ini cantik, wajahku bersih, kulitku putih mulus, semua laki-laki dan perempuan pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku, termasuk kau kan ?" ucapku

"Hah ? aku masih normal tau,"

"Ya sudah pergi sana, bus ku sudah datang," ucapku pada Zhou Mi yang masih menempel padaku

_Katanya masih normal, tapi kenapa deketin mulu sich_

"Okey, bye Heechul," serunya

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Aku pun lalu naik bus yang berhenti di depanku, saat aku sedang memilih tempat duduk handphone ku tiba-tiba terjatuh, aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk mengambil handphone ku yang jatuh, tapi ternyata sudah di ambil oleh seseorang dan dia memberikannya kepadaku

"Ini, terjatuh…" ucapnya

"Han…kyung ?"panggilku tak percaya

_Aku beruntung, sepertinya dewi fortuna datang padaku._

_Aku harus merayunya_

_Siapa tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku_

_Hankyung….ketua karate di sekolah dan juga ketua club dance_

"Heechul ? kenapa tidak pulang bersama dengan yang lain?" tanyanya

"Tidak…aku selalu pulang sendiri," jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Kau…pacarnya Siwon yah ?"

"Ne ?"

"Siwon sangat menyukaimu, dia selalu bicara tentangmu kepadaku,"

"Oh..itu…aku…eh…aku…"

"Aku tadi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan temanmu, kasian Siwon kau permainkan seperti itu," jelasnya

_Gawat ! aku harus cari alasan_

"Habisnya, aku menyukai orang lain," jawabku sedih

"Oh, berarti Siwon patah hati donk,"

"Begitulah, itu karena aku menyukaimu Hankyung,"

Hankyung tampak kaget mendengar pernyataanku barusan

_Yes ! kena kau !_

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf yah," jawabnya

_MWO ?_

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka dariku tapi aku senang, terima kasih, ah aku sudah sampai, aku duluan yah,"

_Aish ! dia menolak pernyataan cintaku ?_

_Sampai saat ini tak ada yang pernah menolak diriku_

_Aku harus bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku_

Hankyung kemudian turun dari bus dan aku pun ikut turun bersamanya

"Tunggu !" seruku

Hankyung menoleh, " Ada apa lagi ?"

_Sial ! dia kira aku ini apa_

_Menolakku seenaknya_

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu 2 minggu," ucapku

"Mwo ?"

"Ayo kita pacaran dalam waktu 2 minggu, aku pastikan selama 2 minggu itu kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku,"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dalam waktu 2 minggu ?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

"Mi…misalnya...berciuman," ucapku gugup

"Hah?"

"Iya, berciuman. Bukankah ciuman itu membuat hati merasa nyaman dan membuat kita semakin sayang pada pasangan,"

"Kau ini bicara apa sich ? aku tak mengerti,"

"Kalau saat kita berciuman kita tidak merasakan apa-apa berarti kita memang tak saling mencintai, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu" jawabnya singkat

"Kalau ternyata kau mencintaiku bagaimana?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, baiklah aku terima tantanganmu,"

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mencium bibirku dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku

"Mulai sekarang kau pacarku,"

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

_Aku gila_

_Yah aku memang sudah gila_

_Aku belum pernah di tolak siapapun_

_Tapi, laki-laki ini menolakku_

_Akhirnya aku menantangnya_

_Dengan ciuman….._

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

"Hankyung, wajahmu kenapa ?" tanyaku saat aku melihatnya di sekolah dengan wajah yang penuh lebam dan luka

"Dihajar Siwon," jawabnya santai

"Kalian berkelahi ?"

"Ini semua kan gara-gara kau,"

"Berarti temanmu jadi berkurang satu donk," ucapku sedih

"Tidak berkurang, kami hanya berkelahi saja,"

"Kok gak berkurang sich," tanyaku polos

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku tidak punya teman sich,"

Hankyung kemudian menatapku dan dengan satu tarikan dia memelukku kemudian menciumku.

"Hmmmpph" aku mengerang tertahan. Dia tidak hanya sekedar menciumku dengan lembut tapi juga menghisap dan menekan-nekan bibir bawahku hingga memerah dan bengkak. Tubuhku terasa lemas begitu saja, seolah mengetahui bahwa aku hampir jatuh karena lemas, dia memeluk pinggangku dengan tangannya. Dia terus menuntut agar aku membuka mulutku agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Aakh.." Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahku hingga aku membuka mulutku dan dengan kasar lidahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutku dan menghisap juga bermain dengan lidahku

"Ngh! Mmmhhh!" desahku tertahan, saat tangan Hankyung mencoba masuk ke dalam seragam sekolahku, menekan nipplesku yang mulai menegang, kemudian mencubitnya hingga memerah.

_Tidak ! bukan ini yang ku inginkan !_

Aku memukul dada Hankyung dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas ini

Akhirnya Hankyung melepaskan ciumannya, membuat napasku tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" tanyaku kesal

"Apa ? kau takut kalau ternyata hasilnya akan jauh dari perkiraanmu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau takut kalau ternyata bukan aku yang jatuh cinta padamu melainkan kau yang akan jatuh cinta kepadaku," ucapnya

Aku merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataannya, disatu sisi pernyataan itu benar, aku sempat menyukai ciuman kasarnya tadi tapi tujuanku bukan itu, harusnya dia yang luluh akan ciumanku

"Tenang saja Heechul, ini hanya sekedar ciuman kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melupakan ciuman itu,"

"Siapa bilang ? aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah melupakannya Heechul,"

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

"Heechul, kau pacaran dengan Hankyung yah ?" ucap Donghae teman sekelasku

"Iya.." jawabku santai

"Huaa hebat, Hankyung itu kan ketua Karate," seru Eunhyuk

"Dia juga ketua club dance kan?" tanya Sungmin

"Heechul kau keren, kau bisa pacaran dengan laki-laki setampan dan sehebat Hankyung," seru Zhou Mi

"Iya..kami semua jadi iri,"

_Tuch kan…_

_Aku bisa pamer_

_Hehehehehe_

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering, aku melihat layar handphone ku

_Hankyung ?_

"Yoboseyo," sapaku

"Heechul…." Jawabnya

"Kau bolos pelajaran yah ? dimana kau ?" tanyaku

"Aku di perpustakaan, kau bisa kesini ?"

"Baiklah tunggu aku,"

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

"Hankyung….ada apa kau menelponku ?" tanyaku saat aku tiba di dalam perpustakaan

"Mianhae, harusnya aku tidak mengganggumu,"

"Gwenchanayo,"

"Kau langsung datang saat ku telpon, dan kau menghindar saat ku dekati, kau kesepian kan Heechul ?" tanyanya

"Apa ? siapa bilang ?" elakku

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau kesepian, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu," ucapnya

"Heechul… Hmmmppp…" Hankyung kembali menciumku, menghisap dan melumat bibirku. Tangan kanannya kini menjelajahi seragam sekolahku, mencari dua tonjolan yang berada di dadaku, memilin-milin kasar kedua nipplesku yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, kemudian menarik-nariknya kuat.

" Nggghh!" desahku tertahan karena dia masih mencium kasar bibirku

"Akkkhhh!" desahku keras saat bibir Hankyung mulai menggigit leherku, menjilatinya dengan kasar dan kembali menggigitnya keras hingga membuat tanda ungu kemerahan.

"Ber… aaghhhh…. Berhenti…" desahku memohon

"Akkhh.. Han…kyung….ughhh…. Nggghh!" aku mendesah nikmat, saat bibir Hankyung beralih menghisap dan menjilat nipplesku, dan menggigitnya hingga semakin memerah. Aku berusah menyudahi semua ini tapi tanganku terlalu lemas untuk di gerakkan.

Yang kurasakan sekarang, aku ingin lebih...

_Sial ! sesuatu di celanaku berkedut-kedut,_

_Oh tidak….aku ingin keluar….._

"Kau menikmatinya kan Heechul ?" bisiknya

Sontak saja aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang bengkak. Mataku memanas dan merah.

"Kau…..kenapa begini ? harusnya tidak begini, harusnya kau yang menikmati ciumanku bukan aku yang luluh karena ciumanmu, " ucapku sedih

"Jangan sedih, aku senang kok," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menghampiriku

"Wae ?"

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, berarti itu tadi ciuman pertamamu, iya kan ?"

Wajahku memerah dan perlahan air mataku mengalir

"Aku mencintaimu Hankyung…" ucapku terisak

Tiba-tiba Hankyung menarikku dalam pelukannya, dia tak berbicara apapun tapi aku merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukannya yang membuatku nyaman

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

"MWO ? BEIJING ?" seru ku di perpustakaan yang sepi saat Hankyung mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke Beijing

"Iya…"

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi kan ?"

"Entahlah,"

"Aku mencintaimu Hankyung, aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu !"

"Sudahlah,"

"Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi kan ? kita masih punya handphone," ucapku

"Kita tak butuh handphone, belum tentu juga kau akan mengingatku dan belum pasti juga aku akan mengingatmu,"

"Hankyung…."

"Jika aku pergi, kita tidak akan berciuman lagi kan ? dan pasti perasaan cinta itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, jadi…lebih baik begini kan ?"

Aku terdiam, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi

"Kau boleh melupakanku Heechul, aku juga akan melupakanmu,"

Aku mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celanaku dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Hankyung

"Heechul ?"

"Kau bilang handphone tak penting kan? Kau puas ? tapi…aku takkan melupakanmu Hankyung,"

"Heechul…."

"KU MOHON ! JADILAH ORANG PERTAMA YANG TAK BISA KULUPAKAN DARI HATIKU" seruku

"Baiklah…"

Kini aku kembali merasakan lembutnya bibir Hankyung dan ciuman kasarnya.

"Mmnnnhh…." Aku mendesah tertahan saat lidah basah Hankyung bertemu dengan lidahku

Tangan Hankyung juga tak tinggal diam dan bergerak masuk kedalam seragam yang ku pakai. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di leher Hankyung sambil meremas-remas pelan rambut hitam Hankyung. Kedua tangan Hankyung bergerak mencari dua tonjolan kecil di dadaku. Dia memilin, menekan serta menariknya dengan kasar hingga nipples ku menegang.

Hankyung melepas ciumannya dan membuka paksa seragam sekolahku. Lidahnya kini bergerilya ke leher putihku.

"Aaaakkhhhhh.." aku mendesah karena ulahnya. Dia menggigit keras dan kemudian menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya, hingga menimbulkan tanda ungu kemerahan, terus hingga leherku penuh dengan tanda-tanda cinta darinya

Perlahan di dorongnya tubuhku ke atas meja dan dia naik ke atasku. Tangannya kini bergerak ke bagian bawah dan langsung meremas juniorku yang masih tertutup celana dengan kuat, membuatku memejamkan kedua mataku erat.

"Nggh…ahhnn…Han…oohh…"

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan celana ku hingga kini tubuhku polos tanpa sehelai kain pun. Dia kini meremas kembali juniorku dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"Aagghh…Han…aahh…ugghhh!"

Hankyung terus mempercepat pompaannya dan itu sukses membuatku mendesah keras dan membuat ruangan perpustakaan ini penuh dengan desahanku

Cairan pre-cum mengalir deras dari lubang kecil di ujung juniorku. Hankyung menghentikan pompaannya dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk merasakan cairan itu. Dia menjilat ujung juniorku dengan perlahan, hal itu membuat tubuhku mengejang dan menuntut lebih.

Entah kenapa bibirku tak berhenti untuk terus mendesah. Wajahku memerah karena panas tubuhku semakin meningkat. Kedua pahaku kini menjepit kepala Hankyung sedangkan tanganku meremas rambut hitamnya dan terus menuntun mulut Hankyung untuk mengulum juniorku.

"Haannnn…. AAAHHH…AAAGGGGHHHHHH !"

Aku berteriak keras saat aku merasakan klimaks pertamaku. Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu, tubuhku sangat lemas tapi hole ku berdenyut minta diisi.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuanku, Hankyung memasukkan tiga buah jari sekaligus ke dalam holeku yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Aaarghh…Han…sak…agh..sakitt…" aku mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan lubangku dimasuki benda asing yang keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sedikit merasa lebih tenang saat tangan Hankyung memainkan twinsball ku dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau menyukainya Heechul ?" bisik Hankyung di telingaku sembari menjilatnya

"Ngh!" Hankyung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya

"Tahan Chullie, kau akan semakin menikmatinya," ucapnya

"AARGGHHHH !" aku berteriak kesakitan saat junior Hankyung menerobos masuk hole ku yang sempit

Hankyung terus melesakkan juniornya ke dalam lubangku, dan dengan sekali hentakan juniornya tertanam sempurna. Rasanya perih, sakit, panas namun menggairahkan dan nikmat.

"Aaarggh… nnnggghhhh… Haannn.." desahku saat Hankyung memaju mundurkan juniornya di lubangku

"HAANN…AAGHHH…DI…DISAN…..NAHHH…UGGHH….." aku berteriak nikmat saat Hankyung berhasil menemukan titik terdalamku dan saat itu juga aku mendapatkan klimaks keduaku

"Sensitive sekali kau Heechul," bisiknya

Hankyung membalik tubuhku hingga aku berada di atas dan memaksaku untuk memanjakan juniornya.

"Ohh..Hannn….aakkkhh….ah..ah…"

Hampir 15 menit aku berada di atas, tubuhku lelah karena terus naik turun memanjakan junior Hankyung, tapi ada rasa aneh yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti walau tubuhku lelah

"Hann..aku…ak…aku…ingin datang…ahhh…AAGHHHHHHHH !" seruku saat merasakan kembali klimaks ku

Nafasku terengah-engah, aku sudah benar-benar lelah, tapi Hankyung sepertinya belum puas. Hankyung kembali membalikkan posisiku, dia membuatku menungging. Lalu dengan keras dia terus memaju mundurkan juniornya di lubang ketat yang terus menjepit juniornya. Tubuhku panas kembali.

"Kau sangat sempit…Heechul…ahhh…" ucap Hankyung di sela-sela tusukannya

"Haaaghhh…. Aahhhh…..Ngghhh…..Han…aku….aku mau…kelua…arrhhh….." aku kembali mendesah nikmat dan tiba-tiba Hankyung menutup lubang kecil yang ada di ujung juniorku dengan ibu jarinya

"Aakkkhh ! lepass…lep..asshh…Han….itu…menyakittttkannn..aannhhh…."

"Kau tidak boleh keluar lagi Heechul….tunggu aku sampai selesai," ucapnya

"Ahhh..ugghhh…Han…lepassshhhh…..aahh…ahhhh..oohhh…" tubuhku benar-benar lemas, semua hasratku terpusat pada satu titik yaitu ujung juniorku yang ditutupi oleh Hankyung

"Tidak Heechul,"

Hankyung kembali mengubah posisiku menjadi tertidur di meja dengan posisi kesamping, Hankyung terus menusukkan juniornya dari samping

"Aaagghh..ohhh, aahhhhh….uuhhhh…Hannn….kuuhh mohoonnnhhh….lepassshhhh…aahhh…" aku mendesah nikmat tapi juga kesakitan karena Hankyung masih menutup hasratku untuk keluar

"Aku akan membiarkanmu keluar, asal kau kembali memanjakan juniorku," jelasnya

Hankyung kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi Heechul berada di atas Hankyung tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Heechul

Dengan susah payah karena lelah, aku bergerak naik hingga junior Hankyung hanya tersisa ujung kepalanya saja, lalu dengan sekali hentakan aku menghujamkan tubuhku dengan keras

"AAGGHHH….aahhh…oohhhh….ngghhhh…hhhhh…."

"Ahhh…ssshhh…iyaaahhh..seperti itu Heechulll….mmhhhhh…." desah Hankyung saat aku terus bergerak naik turun

"Haaagghhh…oohhhh..Hannnnhhh…ngghhhh" desahku keras saat Hankyung menghisap nipplesku. Aku langsung mempercepat gerakanku, hingga aku merasakan junior Hankyung membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di lubangku.

"AAAGGHHHH…." Hankyung mendesah nikmat saat dia mencapai klimaksnya dan aku bisa merasakan lubangku penuh dengan cairan hasratnya hingga menetes keluar saking banyaknya dan mengalir melalui kakiku

"AAHHHH! HANNNNN!" aku pun ikut mendesah nikmat saat Hankyung melepaskan genggamannya pada juniorku hingga aku bisa membebaskan hasratku

Setelah menikmati klimaks, Hankyung akhirnya mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubangku yang sudah penuh dan basah oleh cairan miliknya. Aku masih terengah-engah, napasku memburu, namun aku merasa lega sekaligus nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hankyung," ucapku

Hankyung tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu,"

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Sekarang liburan natal, aku berlibur ke Beijing untuk menemui Hankyung.

"Heechul…" panggil seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatku menunggu Hankyung

"Hankyung ?"

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang indah

"Huaaaa Hannkyuunggg…" aku berlari memeluknya

"Hya ! hati-hati kita berdua bisa jatuh tauk," omelnya

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga Heechul…kau berubah Heechul, ketampananmu hilang dan malah semakin cantik"

"Brengsek kau ! Oh ya..mana kado natalku ?" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku

"Kado ? buat apa ? aku tak membawa apapun,"

"MWO ? aish HYA ! INI MALAM NATAL ! APA KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU ? MASA KAU TAK MEMBELIKANKU KADO NATAL SATUPUN !" seruku

"Berisik tauk,"

"Hankyung ! kau menyebalkan !" aku hendak berlari meninggalkannya tapi ditahan olehnya

"Ini….Merry Christmas," ucap Han sambil memberikanku sebuah kado kecil

"Kok kecil, pasti gak ada isinya," ucapku

"Sudah untung kuberi kau hadiah, masih saja komentar,"

"Ini apa ?"

"Buka saja,"

Aku membuka kado darinya, saat aku tahu apa isinya aku tersenyum, mataku memerah menahan tangis

"Hankyungieeee….gomawooooo…" aku kembali memeluknya erat

"Kau suka ?"

Aku mengangguk

"Sini ku pakaikan," ucapnya sambil mengambil isi kado itu

Hankyung meraih tangan kananku dan memakaikannya di jari manisku

"Ini cincin terindah yang pernah kulihat Han, gomawo," ucapku

"Aku mencintaimu Heechul, "

"Aku juga…Hankyung…"

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

**THE END**


End file.
